Maid of Evil
by Yuuki Azusa
Summary: Kau lah sang Pangeran. Aku lah pelayanmu. Kembar yang terpisahkan, takdir yang menyedihkan. Demi untuk melindungimu, dan hanya untuk itu. Aku rela menjadi iblis./ Reverse lagu Servant of Evil. RnR?


_**Maid of Evil**_

 _ **A Vocaloid Fanfiction**_

 _ **By : Yuuki Azusa**_

 _ **Desclaimer : Vocaloid © Yamaha**_

 _ **Rated : T**_

 _ **Genre : Angst, Family, Tragedy, slight Romance**_

 _ **Main Chara : Kagamine Rin and Kagamine Len**_

 _ **Slight Chara : Kamui Gakupo, Megurine Luka, Shion Kaito, Hatsune Miku, Sakine Meiko**_

 _ **Fic kedua di fandom vocaloid ini. Terinspiras dari reverse-nya lagu The Story of Evil (Prince of Evil dan Maid of Evil), namun ini versiku.**_

 _ **Selamat Membaca!**_

 **ooo**

 _ **Kau lah sang Pangeran.**_

 _ **Aku lah pelayanmu.**_

 _ **Kembar yang terpisahkan, takdir yang menyedihkan.**_

 _ **Demi untuk melindungimu, dan hanya untuk itu.**_

 _ **Aku rela menjadi iblis.**_

 **ooo**

Pada zaman dahulu kala, berdirilah sebuah negeri yang makmur bernama Negeri Kuning. Negeri tersebut dipimpin oleh seorang raja berambut ungu bernama Raja Gakupo. Ia memiliki seorang istri yang cantik jelita bernama Ratu Luka. Suatu hari, sang ratu melahirkan dua orang anak kembar. Mereka adalah sepasang kembar pengantin. Sang kakak yang merupakan perempuan diberi nama Rin dan sang adik yang laki-laki diberi nama Len. Rin dan Len tumbuh menjadi Putri dan Pengeran yang baik hati dan hidup bahagia bersama kedua orang tuanya.

Namun suatu hari, saat melakukan perjalanan kerajaan, kereta kerajaan yang membawa para anggota kerajaan mengalami kecelakaan. Mereka jatuh ke jurang. Sang raja dan ratu tewas di tempat, sementara Rin dan Len terselamatkan. Namun sayangnya, Rin terlempar jauh dari Len. Ia ditemukan oleh warga desa yang tinggal di sekitar jurang. Warga desa itupun merawat dan membesarkan Rin. Para bangsawan kerajaan dan rakyat pun menganggap bahwa Putri Rin telah tewas. Sementara Len sendiri berhasil ditemukan oleh para pengawal kerajaan. Len dibawa kembali ke istana dan dirawat oleh para pengawal dan pelayannya.

Rin dan Len pun terpisah. Seiring berjalannya waktu, mereka pun mulai tumbuh dewasa. Len yang dibesarkan di istana diajarkan menjadi seorang pemimpin. Kemudian, Len pun diangkat menjadi seorang pangeran yang memimpin kerajaan. Karena Len masih sangat muda dan manja, Len pun menjadi pangeran yang kejam dan tidak bijaksana. Len tidak segan-segan menyingkirkan siapapun yang mengganggunya. Len mulai dibenci oleh rakyatnya.

Sementara itu, Rin yang dibesarkan oleh para rakyat biasa tumbuh menjadi gadis yang pintar dan bijaksana. Sejak kecil, Rin selalu belajar agar suatu hari nanti Rin bisa kembali ke kerajaan. Rin ingin menjadi seorang pelayan di kerajaan agar ia dapat kembali bertemu dengan saudaranya. Karen itu, Rin banyak berlatih sejak kecil.

Suatu hari, saat Rin telah berumur 14 tahun, Rin kembali ke istana. Rin bertekad untuk berada disisi Len saat itu. Walaupun saat ini Len telah diberi julukan Raja Iblis oleh para rakyatnya, Rin tidak peduli. Rin dan Len adalah saudara sedarah. Jika Len adalah iblis, maka ia tak jauh berbeda dengannya. Karena itu, Rin akan melindungi Len apapun yang terjadi.

 **ooo**

"Yang Mulia Pangeran Len, aku membawa seseorang untuk anda. Dia ingin menjadi pelayan Yang Mulia. Apa Yang Mulia mengizinkannya?" tanya salah satu pengawal pribadi Len. Len yang saat itu tengah menatap jendela menoleh. Ia membelalakan matanya tak percaya menatap siapa yang datang untuknya. Rambut _honey blonde_ miliknya, mata biru langitnya, tak salah lagi. Itu Rin.

"Rin!" Len yang terlalu senang menghamburkan dirinya dan memeluk Rin. Ia menangis bahagia karena dapat kembali bertemu dengan saudari kembarnya.

"Rin, aku merindukanmu…" lirih Len. Rin awalnya ragu untuk membalas pelukan Len. Namun, ia juga tak dapat menahan lagi rasa rindunya.

"Aku juga merindukanmu, Yang Mulia Pangeran Len," jawab Rin.

Mulai saat itu, Len pun menunjuk Rin sebagai pelayan pribadinya. Karena Len hanya mempercayakan Rin yang merupakan saudari kembarnya. Len yakin bahwa Rin tidak akan pernah mengkhianatinya.

 **ooo**

Suatu hari, Len datang ke Negeri Hijau untuk menghadiri undangan pesta dansa yang diadakan disana. Tentu saja, Rin juga ikut mendampinginya. Mereka berangkat sejak pagi. Karen pesta dansa diadakan pada malam hari, Len pun mengizinkan Rin berjalan-jalan di sekitar Negeri Hijau sebagai _refreshing_ untuk melepas stressnya. Ya, pekerjaan Rin sebagai pelayan pribadi sang Pangeran telah menyita seluruh waktunya untuk sekedar mengistirahatkan dirinya. Karena itu, Rin sangat senang saat ia diizinkan untuk berkeliling di sekitar kerajaan.

"Wah, negeri ini memang benar-benar hijau. Bukan karena dipenuhi oleh banyak pepohonan saja. Rumah-rumah di negeri ini juga di cat warna hijau. Benar-benar indah dan menenangkan," kagum Rin. Rin terlalu senang memperhatikan rumah-rumah disekitarnya sampai ia tidak memperhatikan jalan. Tanpa sengaja, Rin pun menabrak seseorang.

"Aduh," Rin mendesah pelan sambil mengelus pantatnya yang sakit karena bertabrakan dengan tanah.

"Oh, maaf! Apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya seseorang yang menabrak Rin. Rin menengadahkan kepalanya, menatap seorang pemuda yang berdiri di hadapannya dengan tatapan khawatir.

"A-aku tidak apa-apa," jawab Rin.

"Syukurlah," jawab sang pemuda. Ia mengulurkan tangannya sambil tersenyum lembut pada Rin.

"Ayo, aku bantu berdiri."

Rin menerima uluran tangan sang pemuda. Kemudian, ia kembali menatap sang pemuda. Pemuda itu berpenampilan serba biru, mulai dari rambut, mata, hingga pakaiannya. Ia memiliki wajah yang sangat tampan dengan suara dan senyuman lembut yang menghiasi wajahnya. Tanpa sadar, Rin merona saat menatap wajahnya.

"Maafkan aku. Seharusnya aku berjalan lebih hati-hati," sesal Rin sambil menunduk.

"Tidak. Aku juga salah. Aku tidak hati-hati sampai menabrakmu. Maafkan aku ya," ujar sang pemuda. Rin mengangguk tanda ia memaafkannya.

"Oh ya, kalau aku boleh tau, namamu siapa?" tanya sang pemuda.

"Namaku Rin. Aku pelayan Pangeran Len dari Negeri Kuning," jawab Rin.

"Oh begitu. Aku tau Pangeran Len. Kau kelihatan mirip sekali dengannya ya?" seru si pemuda.

"E-eh? Benarkah? Mungkin itu hanya sebuah kebetulan," jawab Rin gugup. Rin tidak mungkin mengatakan bahwa ia adalah saudara kembar sang pengeran. Hal itu bisa merusak reputasi Len.

"Eto… namamu?" Rin bertanya untuk mengalihkan topik.

"Benar. Aku lupa memperkenalkan diri. Namaku Shion Kaito dari Negeri Biru," jawab sang pemuda sambil tersenyum ramah. Rin terlonjak kaget saat mendengar namanya apalagi tempat asalnya. Tentu saja, Rin bersikap begitu karena ia tau siapa orang ini.

"E-eh?! Maksudmu, kau ini adalah Pangeran Shion Kaito dari Negeri Biru?! Pangeran yang terkenal itu?!" seru Rin dengan tidak elitnya.

"Eh? Sebegitu terkenalnya aku kah?" ujar sang Pangeran sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

"S-sungguh sebuah kehormatan dapat bertemu dengan anda disini, Yang Mulia Pangeran Kaito," Rin membungkuk hormat di depan Kaito.

"Eh, tidak perlu terlalu formal. Kau tau, aku tidak terlalu suka itu. Aku lebih senang jika kau memanggilku Kaito saja," ujar Kaito.

"Tidak boleh. Aku ini hanya seorang pelayan. Aku harus bersikap hormat pada bangsawan kerajaan seperti dirimu. Itulah yang selalu dikatakan Pangeran Len padaku," ujar Rin.

"Kau memang sangat penurut dengan Pangeranmu, ya," gumam Kaito. Kemudian, mereka berdua mengobrol cukup lama disana.

Menurut Rin, Kaito adalah pemuda yang baik. Ia sangat ramah dan sangat menyenangkan untuk dijadikan teman mengobrol. Mereka mengobrol banyak hal di sebuah kedai teh, membicarakan tentang hal-hal menarik. Rin semakin tertarik dengan Kaito. Sepertinya, ia mulai jatuh cinta pada Kaito pada pandangan pertama.

"Oh, Kaito! Ternyata kau disini," suara seorang gadis mengejutkan Kaito dan Rin. Mereka berdua sontak menoleh dan mendapati seorang gadis manis berambut hijau toska panjang yang dikuncir gaya _twintails_ mendekat kearah mereka berdua.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, Miku?" tanya Kaito.

"Kenapa kau bilang begitu? Tentu saja aku mencarimu, tau," ujar sang gadis sambil merajuk.

"Hehehe, maafkan aku," jawab Kaito. Mereka berdua pun saling berbicara dnegan akrab, mengabaikan Rin yang menatap mereka dengan bingung.

"Are? Gadis manis ini, aku belum pernah melihatnya. Siapa dia?" tanya sang gadis.

"Ah, dia Rin. Pelayan Pangeran Len," jawab Kaito.

"Oh begitu. Hai, aku Miku, tunangannya Kaito. Senang bertemu denganmu," ujar Miku sambil memperkenalkan dirinya pada Rin. Rin tau siapa gadis ini. Dia adalah sang Putri di negeri ini, Negeri Hijau. Saat mendengar gadis itu mengatakan bahwa ia adalah tunangannya Kaito, Rin merasa sakit. Sangat sakit. Tapi, tentu saja Rin sudah menduga semua ini. Kaito adalah pangeran tampan yang diidolakan semua orang. Tentu saja ia pasti sudah memiliki kekasih yang merupakan seorang putri yang cantik jelita. Semua hal itu tidaklah mustahil.

"Oh ya, tadi aku sempat mengobrol dengan Pangeran Len. Sepertinya, dia mencarimu," ujar Miku.

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu, aku harus segera kembali," jawab Rin.

"Kami juga akan kembali. Mau ikut bersama kami?" tawar Kaito.

"Sebelumnya aku minta maaf dan terima kasih banyak. Tapi, masih ada hal lain yang harus aku lakukan," tolak halus Rin.

"Kalau begitu, kami duluannya. Sampai jumpa nanti," ujar Miku. Mereka berdua pun pergi meninggalkan Rin yang menatap mereka berdua dengan tatapan sendu.

 **ooo**

Malam telah tiba. Pesta dansa telah dimulai. Semua undangan yang menghadiri pesta terlihat senang dan bahagia. Begitu juga Rin yang terus tersenyum senang melihat Len yang sepertinya juga sedang senang.

Sejak tadi, Len terus menatap Miku. Dengan langkah berani dan percaya diri, Len menghampiri Miku yang kebetulan sedang sendirian di pesta.

"Yang Mulia Putri Miku, jika kau berkenan, maukah kau berdansa denganku malam ini?" ajak Len. Miku sedikit terkejut dengan kehadiran Len yang tiba-tiba. Kemudian, Miku tersenyum dan menerima ajakan Len dengan senang hati.

"Ah, tentu saja," jawab Miku.

Len dan Miku pun mulai berdansa diiringi lagu dansa yang lembut. Selama berdansa, Len terus tersenyum dengan anggunnya. Sepertinya, ia sedang bahagia. Ya, itu karena saat ini, Len sedang berdansa dengan Putri Miku, sang pujaan hatinya. Miku adalah gadis yang sudah sejak lama disukai oleh Len. Namun, Len tidak pernah punya waktu untuk menyempatkan dirinya untuk sekedar mengobrol dengan sang Putri karena kesibukannya di kerajaan. Karena itulah, saat ini adalah saat yang pas untuk mendekati sang gadis.

Lagu pun berhenti setelah sekitar 10 menit mengiri dansa. Miku dan Len pun saling membungkuk sebagai tanda mengakhiri dansa mereka.

"Putri Miku memang sangat cantik dan anggun. Kau tau, aku sudah menyukaimu sejak lama. Karena itu, maukah anda menikah denganku?" tanya Len. Miku terkejut. Ia melebarkan matanya saking kagetnya dengan lamaran tiba-tiba dari Len. Apalagi disaat seperti ini. Miku sama sekali tidak menyangkanya.

Miku terdiam. Ia bingung sekali bagaimana harus menjawabnya. Saat ini, Miku telah bertunangan dengan seorang pangeran dari Negeri Biru. Miku sangat mencintai tunangannya, Kaito. Karena itulah, Miku tidak bisa menerima pernyataan cinta dari Len. Dengan berat hati, Miku menolak Len dengan halus.

"Maafkan aku, Pangeran Len yang terhormat. Aku tidak bisa menerima cintamu. Karena saat ini aku sudah… bertunangan," Miku berujar dengan lirih dan hati-hati. Ia tidak ingin menyakiti perasaan Len.

Namun, tetap saja. Len yang mendengar bahwa Miku telah bertunangan terkejut. Disaat yang bersamaan, ia mulai merasakan sakit didadanya.

"Bertunangan? Kenapa aku tidak mengetahuinya? Dan kalau boleh tau, siapa tunanganmu itu, Putri?" tanya Len. Suaranya terdengar bergetar. Ia berusaha menahan rasa sakitnya.

"Itu…" Miku menjawab dengan ragu. Sampai akhirnya, Kaito datang menghampiri mereka berdua.

"Miku, ternyata kau disini," ujar Kaito.

"Oh, ternyata ada Pengeran Len juga. Senang bertemu dengan anda disini, Yang Mulia," ujar Kaito dengan hormat. Len pun melakukan hal yang sama seperti Kaito. Kemudian, Len kembali berpaling kearah Miku.

"Putri Miku, apa hubungan anda dengan Pangeran Kaito?" tanya Len.

"Kaito adalah tunanganku," jawaban dari Miku membuat Len melebarkan matanya tak percaya. Miku menunduk. Ia kini tidak berani menatap mata Len.

"Oh, begitu. Kau sangat beruntung karena telah berhasil mendapatkan hatinya, Pangeran Kaito. Selamat," Len berujar pelan namun terdengar nada sindiran di balik kata-katanya.

"Eh, hehehe. Terima kasih, Pangeran Len," ujar Kaito. Setelah itu, Kaito dan Miku pun pamit untuk meninggalkan Len. Len tersenyum palsu menjawab mereka berdua. Tanpa disadari oleh Miku ataupun Kaito, Len menatap mereka tajam sambil mengepalkan tangannya.

 **ooo**

Sepulang dari acara pesta dansa, Len terlihat kacau. Senyum senang yang sejak tadi ia tunjukan kini menghilang sudah. Ekspresi wajahnya saat ini bercampur antara sedih, kecewa, marah, semuanya menjadi satu. Hal itulah yang sejak tadi dipertanyakan oleh Rin.

"Pangeran Len, kau terlihat buruk. Ada apa? Apa yang terjadi padamu?" tanya Rin. Lamunan Len buyar saat mendengara suara Rin. Ia yang tadinya melamun menatap jendela kamarnya kini menoleh dan menatap Rin.

"Rin, apakah kau mau mendengarkanku?" tanya Len.

"Ah, jika itu membuatmu menjadi lebih baik, aku akan melakukan apapun," jawab Rin tegas.

"Terima kasih, Rin," ujar Len. Len pun mulai bercerita.

"Ne, Rin. Kau tau kan kalau aku mencintai Putri Miku?" tanya Len. Rin tidak menjawab, hanya mengangguk.

"Tadi, aku sudah menyatakan perasaanku padanya. Tapi, dia menolakku karena dia sudah bertunangan dengan orang itu. Orang itu… Shion Kaito," ujar Len. Suaranya bergetar, ia berusaha menahan air matanya agar tidak jatuh dengan menggigit bibir bawahnya. Sementara Rin yang mendengarkannya hanya bisa terdiam. Saat ini, Rin pun merasakan hal yang sama seperti Len. Ia jatuh cinta pada Kaito, namun Kaito telah bertunangan dengan sang putri, Miku. Tentu saja, rasanya sangat sakit. Namun, Rin berusaha melupakannya karena ia tau bahwa Kaito pasti akan bahagia bersama Miku. Jika Kaito bisa hidup bahagia, maka itu semua sudah cukup untuk Rin.

Sementara Len berbeda dengan Rin. Len tidak bisa menerima semua ini. Jika Miku tidak bisa menjadi miliknya, maka Miku tidak boleh menjadi milik orang lain. Itulah yang dipikirkan oleh Len saat ini. Karena itulah, Len sangat ingin melampiaskan kemarahannya pada Kaito.

"Lalu, apakah ada hal yang kau ingin tugaskan padaku? Setidaknya hal yang bisa membuatmu lebih baik," tanya Rin. Len menoleh dan menatap Rin dengan serius.

"Tentu saja, hal yang bisa membuatku lebih baik adalah melihat Shion Kaito menghilang dari hadapanku," Len berujar dengan tatapan dinginnya yang menusuk. Setelah sejenak berpikir, Len tersenyum misterius yang menyeramkan.

"Ah, seperti katamu tadi, Rin. Aku punya tugas khusus yang hanya bisa dilakukan olehmu," ujar Len.

"Apa itu, Pangeran Len?" tanya Rin.

"Bunuh Pangeran Shion Kaito dengan tanganmu sendiri!"

Rin melebarkan matanya, terlonjak kaget. Ia sungguh tak menyangka Len akan memberikannya perintah seperti itu. Ya, mana mungkin Rin bisa membunuh orang yang dicintainya.

"Itu tidak mungkin Len. Itu—"

"Kenapa? Apa kau tidak mau melakukannya untukku? Kau kan sudah bilang bahwa kau akan meakukan apapun yang dapat membuatku lebih baik. Karena itu, ayo lakukan itu untukku," potong Len.

"Tapi…" Rin masih terlihat ragu. Tentu saja ini adalah hal yang berat untuk Rin.

"Rin, kumohon… Lakukanlah ini untukku. Untuk adikmu, yang kau cintai," Len menatap Rin dengan mata memohon yang berhasil membuat Rin terpancing. Rin pun membulatkan tekadnya untuk membunuh Kaito, orang yang dicintainya.

"Baiklah, jika itu kemauanmu. Maka akan ku lakukan," ujar Rin.

" _Arigatou. Aishiteru,_ Rin," ujar Len senang.

 **ooo**

Keesokkan harinya, Rin kembali ke Negeri Hijau untuk melaksanakan tugasnya, membunuh Kaito. Rin tau kalau Kaito masih ada di negeri ini setelah mendengar dari obrolannya dengan Kaito kemarin. Dan benar saja, Rin kembali bertemu dengan Kaito di dekat kedai teh, tempat Rin dan Kaito bertemu kemarin.

"Hai, Rin. Senang bertemu denganmu lagi. Eto… apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini? Apa kau ditugaskan disini?" Kaito menyapa sekaligus bertanya pada Rin. Rin balik menyapa sang Pangeran sambil tersenyum sangat lembut, walaupun itu hanya sekedar senyum palsu.

"A-ada hal penting yang harus kita bicarakan. Maukah Pangeran Kaito bicara denganku. Tapi, kita tidak bisa bicara disini. Kita harus mencari tempat yang lebih sepi," ujar Rin.

"Oh, boleh saja. Kalau begitu, ayo kita cari tempat yang sepi," ujar Kaito.

Rin pun membawa Kaito ke sebuah gang kecil yang sempit dan sangat sepi dan tersembunyi di sudut kota. Kaito sedikit curiga kenapa Rin membawanya ke tempat ini. Memangnya hal penting apa yang harus dikatakan Rin di tempat seperti ini?

"Ne, Rin. Jadi, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" tanya Kaito. Rin berhenti melangkah. Setelah menjaga jarak antara dirinya dan Kaito sudah agak jauh, Rin mulai membuka suaranya. Sebelum berbicara, Rin menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk mengusir rasa tegang dan takut yang menyerangnya saat ini.

"Pangeran Kaito, aku ingin kau mendengarkanku sebelum semuanya berakhir. A-aku telah jatuh cinta padamu sejak pertama kali melihatmu," ujar Rin. Kaito terkejut mendengar perkataan Rin.

"I-ini… terlalu mengejutkan. Terima kasih Rin, tapi… kau tau kan? Aku dan Miku telah…"

"Ya, aku tau," potong Rin. "Dan Pangeranku, Pangeran Kagamine Len, adik kembarku juga jatuh cinta pada Putri Miku…"

Kaito mengangkat sebelah alisnya heran mendengar Rin menyebut Len sebagai adik kembarnya. Sesaat kemudian, Kaito menyadari sesuatu. Rambut, mata, dan wajah yang dimiliki Rin memang sangat mirip dengan Len. Kaito seperti melihat bayangan Len versi wanita sedang berdiri dihadapannya. Dan saat itu juga, Kaito baru menyadari bahwa Rin adalah sang putri yang telah lama hilang dan dianggap mati oleh para rakyatnya. Sang putri yang telah kembali ke istana untuk menjadi pelayan setia sang Pangeran Iblis.

"Karena itu, aku ada disini untuk melaksanakan perintah adikku!" setelah melanjutkan perkataannya, Rin berlari cepat kearah Kaito. Dengan belati tajam ditangannya, Rin dengan cepat menghunuskannya pada dada Kaito. Kaito tidak dapat menghidar. Saat Kaito sadar, Kaito merasakan sesuatu yang tajam menembus jantungnya. Rasa sesak mulai menyerangnya. Darah segar dimuntahkan keluar dari mulut Kaito. Saat itu juga, Kaito kesulitan untuk bernapas.

Rin memapah tubuh Kaito yang mulai melemah. Sambil memeluk Kaito erat, Rin berujar penuh penyesalan pada Kaito.

"Maafkan aku, maafkan aku, Kaito…" Rin bergetar hebat. Air matanya mulai tumpah.

"Tapi, jika semua ini bisa membuat Len senang, akan aku lakukan apapun, termasuk harus membunuh orang yang kucintai," ujar Rin. Saat itu juga, Rin merasakan tangan Kaito mengelus lembut puncak kepalanya.

"Rin, kau gadis yang hebat. Gadis yang kuat. Len sangat beruntung memiliki kakak yang sangat menyayanginya seperti dirimu," ujar Kaito. Setelah berujar seperti itu, elusan dari Kaito pun melemah. Tangan Kaito terjatuh dari puncak kepala Rin. Jantungnya berhenti berdetak. Kaito telah mati di pelukan Rin.

 **ooo**

Rin kembali ke istana dengan kabar keberhasilannya. Tentu saja, Len sangat senang mendengar Rin yang telah berhasil membunuh Kaito. Saking senangnya, Len pun mengadakan pesta yang dirayakannya bersama Rin untuk membuat Rin senang. Namun, hal itu sama sekali tidak membuat Rin senang. Bagaimana bisa ia senang setelah ia mencabut nyawa orang yang dicintainya? Namun, Rin tetap berusaha tersenyum dan menganggap semuanya baik-baik saja dihadapan Len.

Keesokkan harinya, Len kembali memberikan perintah kejam. Len ingin Negeri Biru, negeri asal Kaito dihancurkan. Ya, walaupun Kaito telah mati, dendamnya pada Kaito belum sepenuhnya hilang. Len masih terlihat benci saat melihat pemuda berambut biru. Karena itu, Len memerintahkan semua orang berambut biru harus dihancurkan. Len semakin kejam dan semakin dibenci oleh rakyatnya.

Sementara itu, berita tentang kematian Kaito tersebar luas dengan cepat. Miku belum berhenti bersedih sejak saat itu. Ia terus-terusan menangis di depan foto ataupun makam Kaito. Demi untuk membalas kematian Kaito, Miku pun bekerja sama dengan teman lamanya, Meiko yang merupakan seorang ksatria pemberani. Dengan bantuan Meiko dan para rakyat Negeri Biru yang tersisa, dibantu dengan para pengawalnya dan rakyat dari Negeri Kuning yang membenci Len, Miku menyerang kerajaan Len. Mereka menginginkan kematian Len. Mereka ingin Len dihukum mati.

"Ah, lihat. Mereka telah datang. Mereka ada banyak sekali. Aku tidak mungkin bisa melawan mereka. Sebentar lagi istana ini, kita semua yang ada disini, akan dihancurkan," ujar Len sambil menatap jendela.

"Itu tidak benar. Kau akan selamat dan pergi dari sini," ujar Rin. Len menoleh. Ia terkejut menatap penampilan Rin yang kini telah sangat mirip dengannya. Rin memakai pakaiannya, pakaian sang Pangeran.

"Rin, apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Len.

"Aku akan menggantikanmu. Kau pergilah dari sini. Ini, gunakan pakaianku. Dengan menyamar menjadi diriku, tidak akan ada siapapun yang akan menangkapmu," ujar Rin.

"Itu tidak mungkin! Aku tidak akan melakukannya! Dengar, Rin. Jangan bertindak bodoh. Jika kau menyamar menjadi diriku, maka kau akan mati. Aku tidak mau kau mati. Apalagi, ini semua kesalahanku. Akulah yang harus menebusnya," ujar Len.

"Jangan begitu, Len. Aku akan sangat sedih jika melihatmu mati. Tidak, aku bahkan lebih baik mati jika kau tidak ada disini. Karena itu, bertukarlah denganku," ujar Rin.

"Tapi, Rin…"

"Tenanglah. Selama kita berdua kembar, tidak akan ada siapapun yang dapat membedakan kita," ujar Rin. Rin terus membujuk Len agar ia mau mengikuti apa yang dikatakan Rin. Akhirnya Len menyerah. Ia memilih untuk bertukar dengan Rin.

"Rin, maafkan aku…" lirih Len.

"Sudahlah, pergilah," ujar Rin. "Oh ya, sebelum itu…" Rin mencegah Len untuk pergi. Ia mengambil sesuatu dari saku bajunya.

"Ini, bawalah botol ini. Di dalamnya ada sebuah surat. Isi surat itu adalah impian kita. Jika suatu saat kau pergi ke laut, lemparlah botol ini. Maka keinginan kita pasti akan terkabulkan," ujar Rin. Setelah memeluk Len erat, Rin pun membiarkan Len pergi. Kemudian, Rin melepaskan seekor burung berbulu kuning yang ia rawat sejak lama bersama Len. Burung itu ia ikatkan sebuah surat dengan pita berwarna kuning dengan motif coklat garis-garis di kakinya. Kemudian, burung itupun ia terbangkan ke langit.

"Burung kecil, bawalah mimpi kami berdua setinggi mungkin," gumam Rin. Tak lama kemudian, para penyerbu istana telah datang. Miku dan Meiko menangkap Rin dengan pedang tajam di tangan mereka.

"Akhrinya kami menemukanmu, Pangeran Len," ujar Meiko.

"Untuk menebus segala kekejaman yang telah kau lakukan dan untuk kematian Kaito. Pangeran Len, kau harus dihukum mati," ujar Miku.

Rin menatap mereka berdua dengan datar. Kemudian, ia berujar tenang.

"Kalau begitu, ayo cepat kita lakukan."

 **ooo**

Hari itu pun telah tiba. Hari dimana Pangeran Iblis, Pangeran Len dihukum mati. Rin yang menyamar sebagai Len-lah yang harus mati. Karena bagaimanapun juga, semua kekejaman yang diperintahkan Len telah dilaksanakannya, termasuk membunuh Kaito. Karena itulah, Rin berpikir ia pantas menerima ini semua.

Rin telah sampai di tempat dimana ia akan dihukum. Di sebuah tempat di pusat negeri dengan sebuah pisau _guillotine_ besar dihadapannya. Hukum penggal Rin akan segera dilaksanakan.

Len berlari sekencang mungkin. Ia berusaha melewati kerumunan orang di depannya. Len ingin ada di depan Rin. Len ingin melihat saudaranya untuk terakhir kalinya.

Len melihat Rin tersenyum lembut padanya. Tanpa sadar, air mata Len mulai terjatuh. Len menangis. Len tidak percaya bahwa ini adalah hari terakhirnya bertemu dengan saudaranya.

Sebelum pisau _guillotine_ dijatuhkan, Len dapat melihat Rin berbisik pelan padanya.

"Ne, Len. Jika suatu saat nanti kita terlahir kembali, berjanjilah untuk hidup kembali bersamaku, selamanya…"

Dan pisau _guillotine_ pun dijatuhkan, memenggal kepala Rin bersamaan dengan semakin derasnya tangisan Len.

Sang Pangeran (Putri/Pelayan) Iblis telah dilenyapkan dari dunia.

 **ooo**

 **Curhatan Author :**

 **Hai semua! Aku balik lagi nih! Padahal baru kemarin publish fic pertamaku, tapi sekarang malah pengen publish lagi. Fic kedua di fandom Vocaloid ini terinspirasi dari reverse-nya lagu The Story of Evil yaitu Prince of Evil dan Maid of Evil. Jika Servant of Evil dinyanyikan oleh Len, maka Maid of Evil dinyanyikan oleh kembarannya, Rin. Di lagu ini, Len-lah yang jadi pangeran jahat dan Rin sebagai maid-nya.**

 **Kalau soal lagunya sih, menurutku masih lebih kerasa angst-nya Servant of Evil dibandingkan Maid of Evil. Tapi kalo kalian penasaran, coba aja nonton mv-nya.**

 **Maaf kalo banyak typo dan kekurangan di fic ini. Review kalian akan sangat membantu untuk kelanjutan fic ku yang selanjutnya. Terima kasih!**

 **ooo**

Len telah tiba di sebuah pantai dengan laut luas membentang di hadapannya. Len berdiri di pinggir pantai sambil menatap botol kaca berisi surat impian yang ditulis oleh Rin. Sebelum mati, Rin pernah berkata jika ia melempar botol ini ke laut, maka impiannya akan terkabulkan. Karena itu, Len berdiri disini untuk mengabulkan impiannya. Impian dirinya dan Rin. Dengan segala kekuatan dan tekad yang ada dihatinya, Len melempar sekuat mungkin botol tersebut kelaut. Len membiarkan botol tersebut terbawa derasnya ombak laut.

Len menatap langit senja yang berwarna jingga. Sangat indah menurutnya. Ia kembali teringat dengan saudara kembarnya yang rela berkorban hanya demi dirinya.

"Ne, Rin. Aku telah melakukannya seperti yang kau katakan. Aku telah melemparkan botol mimpi kita ke laut," gumam Len.

"Rin, seperti yang kau tuliskan di surat itu. Aku akan berjanji. Jika suatu saat kita berdua terlahir kembali walau kita tidak menjadi akan kembar, aku akan tetap mencarimu. Kemudian, kita berdua akan hidup bahagia. Bersama… selamanya…"

 *****Owari*****


End file.
